


Pulse

by Qille



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, I watched Silence of the Lambs before writing this, Oneshot, Violence, Yoglabs, even though i did write it last summer, he's the only named character in the story, not related to any series im doing, still a good story, xephos is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qille/pseuds/Qille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The head of security at YogLabs was having a bad enough day, but when he got a call that something was wrong with the Lab's most dangerous prisoner, his day got even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

It had only been two days since Xephos left the Labs, and already things were starting to go wrong. They already had the nuclear core melt down that cost several testificates their lives, a mutant Creeper escaped and laid eggs in the vents – they still hadn't found them all – and a hamster had fallen into the coffee machine and died, making it taste even worse than normal.

And now this.

The chief of security, who Xephos usually left in charge when he left, had gotten an urgent call to come down to the clone sector of the Labs.

“What's wrong?” he asked once he arrived.

“It's Hector,” said the technician who had called him down.

“What about him?” asked the chief, glancing out the viewing window down at the clone, who was lying curled up on his bed facing away from them.

“Well, he stopped eating a few days ago, so we've been monitoring him closely,” said the technician. “His vitals have been getting worse, and he keeps complaining about a sharp pain in his stomach. He hasn't gotten out of his bed in two days.”

“Is that his pulse?” asked the chief, pointing to one of the screens.

The technician nodded. “As you can see, it's dangerously slow, and we've been looking at a decrease in his blood pressure as well. I called you down to see this because I want to request a few guards to help move him to the medical ward so he can get a proper diagnosis.”

The chief nodded. “Alright then.”

Thirty minutes later, five armored guards stood outside Lalnable's cell. The scientist was still curled up in his bed. He hadn't moved in the time it had taken them to get prepared.

They unlocked the door, and three of them went inside while the other two stood at the door in case he sprung to life.

Lalnable was barely conscious and hardly responsive. They had no trouble getting his mask on and strapping his arms and legs to a gurney to keep him from moving. He only muttered a bit under his breath, clearly in pain.

They wheeled him out of his cell and down the hall to the medical ward. Once there, they brought him into the back, where there was a separate cell built for occasions like this.

Once the gurney had been locked to prevent it from moving, the guards opened the door and let the nurse in. One of the guards warned him not to get too close.

The nurse walked over to the gurney and began his inspection. He hooked Lalnable up to several machines to monitor his vitals.

Suddenly, Lalnable grimaced in pain. His pulse increased to a dangerously rapid pace.

The nurse leaned over him. “What's wrong?” he asked. “What hurts?”

“Can't breathe...” coughed Lalnable, looking pale.

The nurse nodded, loosening the strap around his right wrist in order to start an IV.

“I need to take off his mask,” the nurse said to one of the guards.

“Let us sedate him first,” said the chief guard. He stepped forward and pulled out a large syringe, which he injected into Lalnable's arm. “This is what we knock him out with every night. It'll only take sixty seconds to work.”

They waited two minutes to be safe. Lalnable's heart rate slowed to 85, and his eyes closed. His breathing was still ragged, but he appeared to be unconscious.

Slowly, the nurse took the mask off of Lalnable's face. He grabbed an oxygen mask and leaned over to put it on Lalnable's face.

And then Lalnable's eyes snapped open. He ripped his right hand free from the remaining restraints. Then, before anybody else could react, he reached up and grabbed the nurse by the back of the neck and pulled his head down, biting into his face.

By the time the guards sprung forward and pulled the nurse away, Lalnable had already bitten off and eaten half of his face, including his tongue and left eye.

His pulse hadn't risen above 85.

Two of the guards dragged the nurse away to stop him from bleeding out, while the other three grabbed Lalnable. One of them put his mask back on, one held his arm down, and the other strapped it back in.

As they rushed Lalnable back to his cell, he began to giggle, smiling and revealing his bloodstained teeth.

“I guess I was just hungry...” he said, his voice maniacal. Then he continued laughing until he was thrown back into his cell and given a powerful sedative that knocked him unconscious immediately.

And still, his pulse didn't change.


End file.
